Friedrich
by GalaMD
Summary: Existen distintos métodos para curar una herida, pero en muchas ocasiones es demasiado tarde para hacer nada y ni siquiera la cirugía más radical consigue cerrar las del alma. Colección de Shorts. Cordano. Elizabeth Corday POV


**Disclaimer:** Supongo que después de más de una decena de temporadas (he perdido el interés y la cuenta xD) no hace falta decir que Urgencias es propiedad de la NBC y de Michael Crichton. Si se ha subido alguien más al carro últimamente… imaginen que el nombre está incluido ahí arriba.

**Spoilers**: Hasta Missing (10x9).

**Pairing:** Cordano. Nada explícito.

**Rating:** PG

**Género**: Drama. Angst. Romance.

**N/A:** Toda uncanon ship tiene derecho a sus ffs de gloria. Especialmente cuando no se trata de un pairing escandalosamente imposible o descabellado. O cuando los propios co-stars se convierten en abanderados de la misma xDDDD (please…que Noah Wyle era el presidente del club Cordano y seguramente abandonó la serie porque no pudo soportar que un helicóptero escachara a Romano out of existente xDDD).

**Dedicatoria:** Derechito para Sara, por esta surrealista conexión fandomera y shippera, y porque será la que me rescate (espero xD) de la lapidación pública. A todos los que un día se emocionaron con la era clásica y dorada de Urgencias y han acabado por apagar la tele en los últimos tiempos. Paul McCrane y Alex Kingston seguramente tienen una oración preparada para ustedes todas las noches antes de irse a dormir XDDD

* * *

_The body breaks  
And the body is fine  
I'm open to yours  
And __I'm open to mine_

_The body aches  
And that ache takes it time  
But you'll get over yours  
And I'll get over mine_

_And the sun will shine  
And the moon will rise up_

_The body calls  
Yeah, the body, it calls out  
It whispers at first  
But it ends with a shout_

_The body burns  
Yeah, the body burns strong  
Until mine is with yours  
Then mine will burn on_

_My flash sings out  
It sings, "come pour me out"_

_The body sways  
Like the wind on a swing  
A bridge through a hoop  
Or a lake through a ring_

_The body stays  
And then the body moves on  
And i'd really rather not dwell on  
When yours will be gone_

_But within the dark  
There is a shine  
One tiny spark  
That's yours and mine_

**(The body breaks – Devendra Banhart)**

**FRIEDRICH**

**1.Látex.**

Los saltos mortales que había realizado en su estómago la media tostada del desayuno cuando la invitó a asistir la coledocoyeyunostomía programada habían cedido por fin, al igual que las náuseas. La frustrante y angustiosa sensación de absoluta insuficiencia parecía haberse escurrido por el desagüe junto al agua sucia, las bacterias y los restos del desinfectante con el que había frotado sus antebrazos de dedos a codo y vuelta a empezar. La seguridad en sí misma la arropaba como lo haría la bata azul al entrar en quirófano.

Abrió la puerta abatible de espaldas, saludó cortésmente y esperó a que se personara el director de orquesta. Rodó los ojos ante el flirteo y mantuvo la compostura cuando inquirió por sus nervios.

No obstante, su fachada se derrumbó en cuanto Romano empezó a interpretar el aria más famosa de _Madame Butterfly_, que resonaba por los altavoces del miniequipo de música del rincón, por encima de la cacofonía de monitores y el ulular del respirador. Perfecta simetría y sincronía, la armonía de una sinfonía quirúrgica.

Fue verle en acción y regresar todas las dudas de golpe, al tiempo que el baile de dedos sobre la herida quirúrgica la hipnotizaba. Los introducía y exploraba los órganos, ojos cerrados en concentración y a ella de repente los párpados le pesaban toneladas. Resistió reproducir el gesto, consciente de que ello sólo cebaría aún más su ego o acabaría con el culo de vuelta en Inglaterra para la hora del té, acusada de dormirse en el quirófano estando de guardia. Pero el espectáculo era demasiado _bueno_ y las paradojas que se le iban revelando sobre aquel hombrecillo estirado y malhumorado se superponían ante sus ojos con demasiada rapidez como para perderse un segundo por un simple parpadeo.

La palpación meticulosa en busca de cálculos, casi con la delicadeza de la caricia a un amante, la hicieron fruncir el ceño e ignorar la verborrea machista y los gritos calmados cuando daba órdenes a la enfermera y criticaba sin pudor la lentitud de los celadores. Cada inyección del veneno de su lengua se contradecían doblemente por el mimo que aquellas manos ponían en el trabajo. La natural soltura con las pinzas mientras ella sujetaba sin gracia alguna el separador. El diestro giro, la eficiencia de la lazada y la meticulosa floritura al suturar, cortando los hilos de forma pareja tras entrelazarlos siguiendo el tempo de Puccini de un modo casi descaradamente seductor. La elegancia de los dedos enguantados trabajando limpiamente, con agilidad, hasta que el látex impoluto apenas lucía como un adorno casual salpicaduras justo hasta la altura de la muñeca.

No fue hasta ver el brillo pícaro de desafío bajo el gorro de colores que la llamada la sacó del ensimismamiento. Casi pudo adivinar la sonrisa de lobo feroz a través de la mascarilla.

− Tu turno, Lizzie.

Tras la protección de su propia mascarilla, que ocultaba al mundo su rubor excitado, hizo dos o tres inspiraciones rápidas y se humedeció los labios resecos por la falta de aire limpio.

Aferró el bisturí con más fuerza de la necesaria y concentró la mirada sobre el la unión císticocoledocal. Rezó para que ni el instrumentista ni el anestesista hubieran percibido cómo le flaquearon las rodillas.

Era un genio, una fuerza de la naturaleza dentro de su quirófano. Pero odiaba a Robert Romano por hacerla sentir como una impresionable novata al comienzo de su rotación por cirugía.

**2.Tarde **

Kerry se despidió, asegurándole que ya se pondrían al día abajo en Urgencias. Eso, escurre el bulto, le sugirió telepáticamente.

Elizabeth Corday observaba a su jefe, colega y mentor con la expresión compungida que una joven madre recién enviudada podía encajar con tanta solemne resignación sólo por ser cirujana. Parecía aún más menudo, vulnerable y debilitado sin el pijama de quirófano, sin la bata o incluso sin aquel maldito esmoquin que había llevado a la gala de Navidad.

Y para él, verla ahí en el quicio de la puerta, _por fin ahí_, no fue como recuperar la movilidad y la sensibilidad de su mano.

Pero casi.

Le distrajo momentáneamente de la patética miseria en la que se hallaba sumido, del cabestrillo que impedía que su brazo inútil pendiera flácido a un lado del cuerpo, del dolor que arañaba retorcidamente las terminales nerviosas seccionadas y del sudor que escurría por la nuca y reptaba entre sus escápulas.

Cuando se levantó en busca de una toalla, Elizabeth encontró las agallas para acercársele. Le dijo que _lo sentía_, y a Romano no le debió pasar desapercibido que la expresión de compasión carecía del vacío con que la había escuchado en las últimas semanas. Y lo más curioso, que sonaba más como una apología que como unas condolencias.

Era la honesta culpabilidad que había cargado en el corazón desde que Luka la telefoneara a Londres para comunicarle la noticia. El eco del acento del croata, áspero por la pena que iba pausando aún más de lo habitual sus palabras, seguía reverberando en sus oídos.

_Helipuerto… aspas…amputación por debajo de la articulación…vivo…baja…rehabilitación…no ha hablado con nadie…_

La presión de su padre porque se afincara definitivamente en Inglaterra fue lo que la hizo meter el luto en una maleta, coger a su hija y regresar a Michigan para enfrentarse a los fantasmas que la habían alejado de allí. Y porque, por alguna extraña razón, los hilos de la obligación tiraban de ella en dirección al County General.

Mientras se vestía aquella mañana y dedos temblorosos no atinaban a abotonarse la blusa, se decía que hacía lo correcto. Que, no sabía la razón, pero l l ensimismamientocngua se cse lo debía a Robert.

Quizás porque la pérdida de Mark era aún una yaga sin cicatrizar en su corazón.

Quizás porque había algo perverso y reconfortante en saber que había alguien en el mundo que la necesitaba tanto y que, pese a su ego elefantiásico y obstinación, probablemente se lo agradecería más que su esposo en algunos momentos de su enfermedad.

Quizás porque sentía una deplorable pero morbosa necesidad personal por contemplar las ruinas del genio obstinado que en el confesionario improvisado de la salita de descanso la había empujado a volver con Mark tan sólo para darle sepultura y tener que explicar a su hija al día siguiente por qué Papá no desayunaría cereales esa mañana.

Y ahora, frente a frente con el sufrimiento contenido del hombre que fue el odiado y temido Rocket Romano, el agónico esfuerzo por recomponer su vida y la potencial perspectiva de no volver a ser aquel hombre, ella sólo puede agachar la cabeza y huir desde que escucha el pitido de su busca.

Porque ha llegado demasiado tarde para intervenir.

Ni siquiera estrechó su mano sana.

3.**Promesas**

La caricia de su mano derecha (_sana, cálida, infinitamente firme como lo había sido siempre con el escalpelo_), le electrizó la piel de la mejilla pálida y sin maquillar y la sensación se extendió a todas sus sinapsis hasta erizarle el vello de la nuca y los brazos.

Había sido un día largo. Un día duro para los dos.

Podría haber tolerado el flirteo banal que habían hecho clásico en los quirófanos, ambos especialistas en el partido de tenis emocionante que era la guerra de sexos.

Hubiera sabido declinar con gracia y pleitesía, incluso con un guiño, la invitación achispada y superficial de un Romano engalanado, como mil y un veces había hecho con anterioridad a lo largo de años de perseverante (pero casual) insistencia.

Pero desde luego no estaba preparada para _eso_.

No lo estaba. En absoluto.

No ahora. No esa noche.

No para un ateo que se aferraba a la fe con que la imbuía a ella, colocándola en un pedestal de mármol.

La aterraba aquel Robert destrozado y desalentado, con las pocas esperanzas que podía tener al inicio de su recuperación esquilmadas a medida que transcurrían los meses sin evolución.

Un Robert que pronuncia su nombre completo como una plegaria.

Era incapaz. No podía pasar por eso de nuevo. No cuando el vacío en el dedo anular, en lugar de liberarla, la obligaba a hacer penitencia por descuidar su alianza de bodas. La esclavizaba a las llamadas telefónicas para comprobar que su pequeña estaba bien y que había superado el berrinche por no haber podido acompañarla a pedir "truco o trato" por las casa del barrio.

Era una cuestión de supervivencia. De la activación de un reflejo de lucha o huida.

Y en esas circunstancias no estaba lista para discutir con Romano lo peligroso del balanceo de la cuerda floja sobre la que cada vez se hacía más difícil caminar sin escurrirse por la necesidad, la soledad o el deseo.

Porque en aquel instante en que toda su atención se centró en ella, en que sus dedos prendieron la piel y estuvieron tan cerca que pudo aspirar el caro perfume masculino que utilizaba, Robert diseccionó su alma y accedió a la Verdad que se afanaba por ocultar hasta a sí misma. Y la expuso para que ella la contemplara también. Y dolía. No quiso mirarla más que unos segundos, lo que duró la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos de Robert en la penumbra, porque supo que la tentación era más fuerte que su voluntad en la intimidad de aquella salita que les había visto ya llorar a los dos. Su mejilla hubiera descendido por gravedad e inercia atrapando su mano contra el hombro. O sus labios hubieran seguido el camino directo con el mismo impulso, sellando contra los de él la promesa que era más bien un cúmulo de las ilusiones de ambos.

Y ésa habría sido una derrota aún mayor que sentir acelerársele la frecuencia cardíaca y entrecortársele la respiración, como lo había hecho.

Como en las primeras veces que operó bajo su ala, la flaqueza era evidente y combatirlo una proeza titánica.

Como un ciervo que visualiza el riesgo de los faros en una carretera, escapa de nuevo a responder la ficticia llamada salvavidas que hace pitar en silencio su busca.

Él retira la mano. La deja marchar.

Luego pesca la alianza del desagüe con el equipo de laparoscopia más caro que pudo encontrar en el almacén. Tan sólo por hacer la puñeta al administrador.

Cuando se la entrega, lo hace en son de paz. Sin sentirlo, se disculpa (y Robert Romano nunca se ha disculpado por nada) por su debilidad momentánea y es él el que lanza una promesa (y vaya si la cumplirá) al aire. La de no repetir el error.

Porque no está dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea que tiene con ella. Porque es la única, aparte de Gretel, a la que le importaría si viviera o muriera. La única por la que maldice no estar completo.

**4. El río **_**(Denial isn't just a river in Egypt)**_

La brisa fría del río despejaba las dudas y la confusión de la mente. Se sintió en paz y satisfecha consigo misma por haber sabido salir del paso al rechazar el ofrecimiento de Dorsett de acompañarla a casa. Los dos eran ya lo bastante adultos para saber en qué hubiera acabado todo, con su hija en casa de la niñera toda la noche y ella una mujer joven y sola, que evidentemente echaba de menos a Mark, pero también el calor de alguien a su lado en la cama.

Sin embargo, fue reconocer a la figura apoyada sobre la barandilla del paseo por debajo del puente lo que la obligó a despachar rápido a su animado pretendiente.

Robert había estado todo el día escondiéndose de ella, pidiendo expresamente que no la llamaran para examinar las quemaduras de segundo grado de su brazo. Se preguntaba por qué y el destino había sido tan servicialmente cretino que la había conducido hasta él.

Ni siquiera se sobresaltó al saludarle con voz cantarina pero cansada. Simplemente se volvió hacia ella, su expresión abatida disimulada entre las sombras de la noche. La miró a los ojos y, cuando se cercioró de que lo sabía y no eran necesarias largas y estúpidas explicaciones, los desvió de nuevo a un punto indeterminado del río.

Romano criticó la confidencialidad del joven Gallant, comentando con indignación si era chiste del día y había sido publicado para algarabía de todo el hospital en un boletín interno.

Con una sonrisa triste, Elizabeth tanteó el terreno y le comentó lo que sabía. Ni Gallant ni Kerry habían traicionado el contrato médico-paciente. Habían sido los de cirugía plástica los que la habían requerido, tras enterarse de que ella había atendido y desbridado con anterioridad las infecciones del brazo enfermo.

Rápidamente, captando que aquella era una charla profesional, Robert le enumeró la pauta terapéutica que habían diseñado al final los plásticos. Era razonable, efectiva. Salvaría el brazo, que era lo que a él más le preocupaba. Y tan sólo debería permanecer alejado de la tetera un tiempo. O incluso sustituir la cocina de fogones por una vitrocerámica. Habría hecho el comentario para quitar hierro el asunto si no hubiera detectado en su discurso la misma fría indiferencia con que compartía la historia de cualquier paciente antes de operar. Como si no estuviera hablando de sí mismo, de su brazo, de su persona y su futuro. Todas las alarmas en el interior de su cabeza sonaban estridentes y luces rojas parpadeaban intermitentemente mientras él soltaba una risa socarrona al admitir lo patético de su accidente doméstico.

A los dos se le cerró la garganta. Ella trataba en vano de tragarse las lágrimas pero no encontraba forma humana de hacerlas pasar más allá del nudo y el aire de la noche le quemaba los pulmones. Pequeñas esquirlas se le clavaban en los ojos y sentía la humedad pendiendo de las pestañas.

Bueno. Era una de tantas complicaciones que_ podían_ ocurrir durante la recuperación sensorial en el caso de pacientes amputados, eventos a corto-largo plazo de esos que aparecían en la bibliografía formando listas interminables en orden decreciente de probabilidad y riesgo de aparición. Robert debía saberlo. Lo sabía. Ella se lo recordó, desesperada por infundir algo, un ápice, de esperanza en aquel hombre que parecía más que dispuesto a arrancarse allí mismo el brazo y tirarlo al río. O peor, tirarse él y acabar con todo.

Y ella siguió, angustiada mas sin traicionar la histeria, hablando con la misma entrenada parsimonia que cuando daba órdenes en quirófano. Habrá más complicaciones, solucionables, no tomes medidas drásticas, no cuando no sabes lo que ocurrirá, puedes salir adelante sin efectuar técnicas irreversibles. Hay tiempo. Podemos controlarlo.

Y él la interrumpía una y otra vez, escuchando su retahíla de argumentos, pero rebatiéndolas con un rosario de _noes_. A Ella, que una vez había sido la primera en recordarle que asumía muchos más riesgos conservando aquel brazo inservible que en cortar por lo sano y empezar de nuevo con una de esas magníficas y sofisticadas prótesis de titanio que fabricaban ahora hechas a medida.

Cuando la llamó _Lizzie_, fue como una punzada directa al corazón. Sin ilusiones, todo franqueza y resolución, aceptación de la pérdida final. De que aquel maldito helicóptero había podido con su espíritu de lucha.

Quiso zarandearle, abofetearle, espetarle que ella sola no iba a luchar por su brazo. Que sí, la decisión era suya, pero no le correspondía en una noche como aquella. Fría y negra, de agotamiento, en que la amargura biliosa de los acontecimientos del día se pegaba espesa al paladar de modo que la brisa no conseguía diluirla ni a bocanadas.

Porque ella había pasado por una noche así cuando se enteró de la recidiva del tumor de Mark, semanas después de saberlo él. Y porque hizo falta que Robert le recordara quién era para Mark para regresar a su lado.

Y entonces Romano volvió a mirarla sin creer que estaban allí, manteniendo aquella conversación y con los papeles invertidos. Ella protegiéndole y él queriendo pasar página. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el río esperando que el ángulo la impidiera notar que tenía la mirada desenfocada por las lágrimas.

Sonrió y pronunció su alivio de que hubieran tenido aquella conversación. Le pidió que se pusiera en contacto con los mandamases para reservarle quirófano.

Retrocedió como si la hubiera abofeteado y frunció el ceño, traicionada al escuchar la declaración más oficial de rendición.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Robert dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí, hasta que lo único de él que le quedó fue una gabardina ondeando contra el viento que le venía de frente.

Prosiguió con sus deseos, contactó con los traumas, preparó el quirófano, asistió a la intervención, declinó el honor de utilizar la sierra, pero sostuvo el brazo amputado y fue la encargada de guardarlo en la bolsa para anatomía patológica. Estuvo con él durante el despertar, suturando el muñón y escuchando de sus labios un _te quiero_ embriagado de más que propofol.

Dos penas le quedarían toda la vida.

No haberle retenido por las solapas del abrigo aquella noche de negación en el río para que le enseñara la técnica para parchear un corazón que agonizaba y cómo encontrar el suyo de nuevo a través de la tortuosa senda hacia la aceptación que él había recorrido en tiempo record.

No haber sujetado su mano sana en el quirófano cuando estuvieron a solas y haberse confesado también, en el limbo de irrealidad que propiciaba la anestesia.

**5.Karma**

_"Do you believe in the laws of karma, Elizabeth? The Eastern philosophy -- the influence of past actions on your future life? S__o I can be a jerk -- so what? I've always been honest. Brutally honest. Bruised some egos, hurt some feelings, maybe, uh, provoked a few tears, but, uh, honesty's a heck of a lot more than most people can claim. I don't deserve this."_**(9x17- The Advocate)**

Una vez, mientras retiraba con bisturí el tejido necrótico de la infección que se había extendido en su brazo, le preguntó si creía en las leyes del karma.

En aquel momento, se había mostrado escéptica, pero ahora, arrodillada junto a un montón de ramos de flores que bien podían haber sido de plástico por lo falso de su significado, por lo que valían realmente o la inexistente relación que sus dueños pudieron tener con Robert Romano, creía firmemente en que alguien debía estarse tomando muchas molestias desde algún lugar para arrebatarle tantas cosas preciadas en la vida.

Tantas personas. Una detrás de otra.

Y lo cierto es que entonces poco le importaba devanarse los sesos para averiguar quién sería el siguiente de la lista.

Robert y ella habían estado predestinados a aquel caos, a aquel desastre desde el principio. Desde que cruzaron su pluma estilográfica al firmar los papeles de su beca de residente en Estados Unidos, probablemente. Y ahora, cuando ella se sentía preparada por fin y dispuesta a intentarlo si él le ofrecía otra oportunidad justo porque notaba que Robert empezaba a vivir la vida de nuevo como el Romano que dejó antes de marcharse a Inglaterra tras la muerte de Mark, el destino se cebaba de nuevo en él. Del modo más cruel, brutal, irrisorio e imposible en un hombre que ya lo había dado todo por perdido (su puesto de trabajo, su reputación, a Ella incluso) excepto su vida.

Y lo sentía tanto, tanto, tanto. Tanta era la pena, los remordimientos. Por lo que había quedado sin decir, por lo tardío de su epifanía, por los _noes_ y largas que le había dado con anterioridad, por haberle dejado a solas con el tormento a pesar de haber sido el amigo y confidente más fiel con quien pudo contar durante la pesadilla que fueron los últimos años de su matrimonio con Mark. Por haberla amado hasta el final sin esperanza ni recibir nada más que coqueteo, sonrisas y miedo por parte de _Lizzie_.

Ese nombre, tantas veces espetado con condescendencia o caído de sus labios con jocosidad en el furor de una intervención complicada. El apelativo que se había vuelto afectuoso con el tiempo, con una pizca de pimienta y agridulce para aderezarlo, y por el que absolutamente nadie más la conocía. El apócope privado que le había dado permiso (o la libertad) para ser una de las pocas personas que consentía se refirieran a él por su nombre de pila y no por el apellido o el cargo.

_Lizzie_ había muerto con él y realmente lo sentía así, como si una parte de ella hubiera sido arrancada de cuajo de su alma e incinerada con su cuerpo.

La indignación e irritación quemaban por dentro. Nadie lloraba por la pérdida de Robert más que ella, nadie parecía notar que se había perdido a sí misma. Sólo había residentes comiendo bollos gratis en el velatorio, una Kerry más preocupada por recaudar fondos para reparar los desperfectos del accidente y unos colegas que ni siquiera merecían ser llamados como tal.

La llama de la vela prendió rápido la nota de condolencias del equipo del County General y el calor del humo lamía la yema de sus dedos. Probablemente fuera cosa de la secretaria de Kerry y la había mecanografiado por mera cortesía para unos familiares inexistentes. Para la prensa. Para los curiosos que husmeaban, interesados en descubrir quién fue el pobre tipo aplastado por un helicóptero marca Acmé como el Coyote en uno de los cortos de la Warner.

Quizás_ eso_ era lo más justo, lo mejor, lo más correcto…que había hecho por Robert Romano nunca. No la redimía de su estupidez, (ni lo pretendía – su vida había acabado igual de arruinada que la de él, aunque no fuera su cuerpo el que estaba en un ataúd en un velatorio que no recibía visitas) pero sabía que desde algún lugar y a su manera, se lo estaría agradeciendo con la misma sonrisa ladina con la que había llamado bollera a Kerry delante de una sala de espera hasta arriba de pacientes.

Apagó los restos consumidos del papel llameante con un soplido. Las cenizas se esparcieron sobre las fotografías y las flores.

Hizo una promesa que sí esperaba cumplir. Le dio las gracias. Por todo.

Se levantó y emprendió el camino de regreso al hospital. Aún le quedaban seis horas por delante.

Sólo esperó que, a falta de alguien que desbridara los bordes por ella, esta herida que ahora llevaba abierta, visible, pudiera curar realmente por segunda intención.

* * *

_**N/A: Maniobra de Friedrich:**_ técnica de sutura empleada en las heridas necróticas o con sospecha de contaminación (que tiene tierra, agua sucia o mierda, directamente xD) consistente en la resección quirúrgica de los bordes desvitalizados para que luego la aposición de los dos al cerrar la herida sea lo más limpia posible y evite infecciones más graves. Capiscci? :P (aunque seguro que el de Fundamentos de Cirugía lee esto y tiene algo en contra que decir ¬¬' xD)


End file.
